


Shutdown Day in Colorado Springs

by fems



Series: Celebrating Unofficial Holidays [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Shutdown Day, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is surprised to find Jack on her doorstep, determined to whisk her away from her computer for the day – to save electricity and get back in touch with nature, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown Day in Colorado Springs

**March 24, 2007  
Carter Residence  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam was sitting at her dining table, busily typing away at her laptop, a plate of half-eaten toast and a cup of lukewarm coffee within reach. Pausing to read through her work she absentmindedly reached for her coffee and took a sip. Despite the early hour on this Saturday morning and having acquired a life about a year ago, she was supposed to be at the SGC in a few hours to work on several projects at the science department.

Right now she was looking over the latest reports about her modifications to Arthur's Mantle, the phase-shifting device found in Glastonbury last year. The preliminary test results were promising, showing the modified device capable of enveloping and shift an entire area including all the people and objects within it. She wanted to decrease the number of naquadah generators necessary for it to work though and simultaneously increase the enveloping area.

Satisfied with her notes for the moment she saved her work, got up to get a fresh cup of coffee and eventually moved to the study to check on the progress of the programs and diagnostics she'd been running on the three computers there. One of the programs was done so she made some adjustments and started a simulation to see how the different parameters would influence the results. Using the fourth computer in the corner she edited the opened report to include the results and printed several other documents, including some of Doctor Lee's works he'd asked her to look over. Once the printer was done she took the papers back to the dining room to organize them and finish her new cup of coffee.

By the time Sam looked up from her highlighting and reviewing almost two hours had passed. She had been so engrossed in the reports and articles she hadn't even noticed! It was almost time to get to the SGC so she stretched her legs, went to get her briefcase and when she went back for her coat she saw a blurred figure walking up the path of her house through the front door's window. Frowning with dismay she opened the door as the figure climbed the steps to her porch.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, stunned to see him here.

"Carter," he replied, seemingly as surprised to see her as she was him. "What'cha doing?"

It took Sam's brain a nanosecond to catch up as she leaned against the door. "What am I-What are  _you_  doing here? I thought you were buried under paperwork in DC?"

"I managed to climb out in time to surprise you," he said, abashed. "You kind of ruined it by opening the door, though …"

She smiled, shaking her head at the look on his face. "You still surprised me," she reassured him.

"Sweet!" Jack smirked, pushing past her to walk into the house. "I see you've had a very healthy breakfast…"

Sam groaned as he pointed out the toast she'd barely nibbled at. "If I'd known you were coming I would have waited so you could make me one of your famous omelets," she teased, reaching up to kiss him. Even now they were still cautious about public displays of affection and despite often feeling like jumping each other after weeks of separation they always waited until they were in the privacy of their homes.

"Hmm," he hummed after breaking the kiss, his hands settling on her hips to pull her closer. "Trust me, if I could have gotten here earlier I would have… I owe my assistant big time for getting me here now, even though I would have preferred to get here last night," he added, waggling his brows.

"I know," she murmured on a sigh. She let her head rest against his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. "I missed you."

"Back at'cha," Jack mumbled into her hair.

After a few minutes Sam pulled back to look at him. "As great as this is, I really have to go to the base…"

"No, you don't," he countered, refusing to let go.

"Jack," she drawled his name out, shooting him a reproving look.

He smirked cockily and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "I'm being serious; I cleared your schedule for today."

"You did  _what_?"

"Well, my assistant did," Jack elaborated despite the scowl sent in his direction.

Sam shrugged off his embrace, grabbed her plate and empty cup and stalked towards the kitchen. "I thought we'd agreed not to-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "But I checked and your presence wasn't really necessary. Daniel will drop by in an hour or so to pick up your paperwork. He has a key and wanted to check some translations on base anyway."

"I can't believe you did that without consulting me."

Jack sighed, tentatively reaching for her shoulders and turning her to face him. "We both need to relax after the hectic few weeks we've had, Sam. Now, grab your coat because I'm taking you with me!"

"What?" She frowned as he walked off towards her computers. "What are you doing?"

"Turning these off," he replied, aborting her running programs. "It's Shutdown Day, Carter. No computers for twenty-four hours."

Sam had known him for almost ten years now and could recognize it when he was determined to do something. Besides, spending the day with Jack instead of at the base sounded appealing. "Fine," she relented. "But you have to save those results before shutting them down. Where are you taking me?"

Grinning at her he went over to her lonesome laptop. "Password?"

"Fishing," she supplied when her laptop asked for one. A smile broke out on her face at the delight on his face and she patiently waited until he'd shut down the last computer in her house. "Jack?"

He put one arm around her waist and steered her towards the front hall to get her coat. "Garden of the Gods. I thought we could do some hiking, have a picnic, and maybe go out to dinner tonight…"

Sam slipped into her coat, beaming at him. She could definitely live without her computer for twenty-four hours if Jack was keeping her company!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. I always appreciate feedback and/or constructive criticism or just a comment to let me know why you (don't) like it.


End file.
